This invention relates in general to selective call messaging systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for delivering a subscriber-customized group message in a selective call messaging system.
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
Modern selective call messaging systems can deliver a message to one of a plurality of subscriber units through well-known selective addressing techniques. Such systems also can deliver a single message to a group of subscriber units through well-known group messaging techniques. Group messages have typically been used for information services messages, such as weather reports, sports information, and news. Group messages have proven to be a highly efficient tool for conveying information to large groups of subscribers through a single transmission.
A limitation of prior art selective call messaging systems has been an inability to subscriber-customize a group message. That is, all subscriber units addressed by a group message have displayed the same identical message. This type of operation has worked reasonably well for information services messages, but does not work as well for other types of messages that can require some degree of customization on a subscriber basis.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for delivering a subscriber-customized group message. Preferably, the method and apparatus will retain the high efficiency characteristics of the prior art group messaging techniques, while adding a significant degree of customization for each subscriber receiving the group message.
An aspect of the present invention is a method in a selective call messaging system for delivering a subscriber-customized group message. The method comprises the step of delivering a master message addressed to a first group of subscriber units and a corresponding records message addressed to a second group of subscriber units. The records message comprises a record. The method further comprises the step of presenting the subscriber-customized group message to a user by a subscriber unit of the second group. The subscriber-customized group message is formed from the master message and from at least one of the record, and local information stored in the subscriber unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is a subscriber unit in a selective call messaging system for receiving a subscriber-customized group message. The subscriber unit comprises a receiver for receiving a master message addressed to a first group of subscriber units and a corresponding records message addressed to a second group of subscriber units. The records message comprises a record. The subscriber unit further comprises a processing system coupled to the receiver for processing the master and records messages, and a user interface coupled to the processing system for cooperating with the processing system to present the subscriber-customized group message to a user. The subscriber-customized group message is formed from the master message and from at least one of the record, and local information stored in the subscriber unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is a controller for delivering a subscriber-customized group message. The controller comprises an input interface for receiving a master message addressed to a first group of subscriber units and a corresponding records message addressed to a second group of subscriber units. The records message comprises a record. The controller further comprises a processing system coupled to the input interface for processing the master and records messages and for selecting a local record from the records message to be delivered in a local records message to a subscriber unit served by the controller. The controller also includes an output interface coupled to the processing system for delivering the master message and the local records message to the subscriber unit. The master message and the local records message are such that they can be utilized by the subscriber unit to form the subscriber-customized group message from the master message and from at least one of the local record, and local information stored in the subscriber unit.